Loca locura de Bella
by SheiCullengrey
Summary: Bella Cullen, nunca se queda de brazos cruzados... Situado en Isla Esme


**__Y aca estoy con otras de mis disparatadas ideas... Se me amontonan tantas ! Que no se por donde empezar!**

**_Lamentablemente Twilight no me pertenece u.u Es propiedad de la Sra. Meyer _  
**

**_Solo Edward Cullen es mio (En mis sueños) *.*_**

* * *

One Hot:

POV BELLA

-Imagino que no volverás a tocarme mientras estemos aquí, no?

Vaciló y luego sonrió con desgana, alzando la mano para acariciarme la mejilla.

-Ya sabes que no es lo que quería decir.- Saque su mano de mi rostro.

El suspiro.

-Lo se y llevas razón- hizo una pausa y después volvió a hablar sin mucha convicción- No volveré a hacer el amor contigo hasta que te hayas transformado. No volveré a hacer daño otra vez.

Que daño! Daño el que tiene el en la cabeza! No entiende que estoy perfectamente bien, o lo estaba hace cinco minutos. Ya verás Cullen! Esto no queda así!

-Ve a desayunar, yo iré a cazar un par de pumas en la segunda isla. Asentí.

Me iba a besar en los labios, pero corrí mi cara y me dio en la mejilla.

Desapareció por la puerta, a quedándome sola el primer día de mi luna de miel, genial!

Tengo que hacer algo, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen no se queda de brazos cruzados... Ya sé!

Fui a buscar mis pertenencias, y me puse a buscar una habitación desocupada de aquella inmensa casa, encontré una perfecta con baño, balcón, y un frio bar! Perfecto ahora solo necesito provisiones…

Fui a la cocina y saque todo lo comestible que había, excepto lo que se tenía que cocinar. Tome mi desayuno, y me encerré en aquella habitación. Ordene todo el ropero era inmenso, use solo la mitad y el resto puse mis provisiones para los siguientes, masomenos 2 o tres días.

La habitación era hermosa. Tenía una pantalla LCD, con cable, Dvd y Play Station. Con 30 juegos! Seguro que sería de Emmet. El baño tenía jacuzzi, duchas. Las ventanas estaban enrejadas igual que el balcón que daba vista a la playa, estaba todo cerrado, era una cárcel perfecta para mí. Las puertas tenían cerraduras.

Hoy comenzaba el día 1...

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar con el tono de mensaje:FlighetlessBird, nuestra canción.

_Bella que sucedió? Que te hizo Edward para que reaccionaras así?_

_Tu hermano oso, y tu duendecilla favorita…_

Conteste lo más rápido que pude:

_Tu querido hermanito dijo que no volvería a tocarme hasta que no me transforme!, Emmet no te rias sabes lo que se siente, a que no? Que Rose te deje sin sexo sin un mes? Bueno yo un año!_

_Los ama con toda el alma... Barbie Bella..._

Envie el mensaje y a los diez segundos llego otro

_No me causa gracia…Soy Emmet_

_Ahora soy Alice... Y tu estas bien? Te hizo daño?_

Conteste:

_Yo estoy bien, solo unos moretones, ya sabíamos que iba a pasar…. Pero el no pasa de la etapa de vampiro deprimido! Solo quiere protegerme, que este bien.. Pero quien me protegió cuando el decidió abandonarme por 5 meses, a quien le contaba todo? A mi misma… Yo me protegí, yo me hablaba (Entienda que hablar para mi, es escribir en mi diario)… Entonces que no venga ahora con la protección! Ahora que sienta lo que es estar solo durante un tiempo, sin nadie con quien hablar a tu alrededor, se que él lo sintió, pero es diferente, el presentía que yo estaba descuidada y que blablabla... Pero yo me protegí... Ahora que el se proteja!_

_Perdón chicos por descargarme con ustedes :/, conéctense a MSN, ahorramos crédito _

Prendí la Laptop y ellos estaban conectados ya, y Edward igual pero por teléfono, su estado:

_Pasando mi luna de miel junto a mi esposa La amo con el alma (L)…_

Yo cambie el mio:

_Estos tres días van hacer de lo mejor! Ustedes mis hermanitos saben!_

Me llego un mensaje de Edward:

E: Como que mis hermanitos saben?

B: Nada Edward. Chateo con ellos, no te incumbe.

E: Bueno amor, en 1 hora estoy allá.

B: Bueno…

Fin de la conversación… Abrí la ventana de chat junto a Emmet y Alice...

E: Esta bien que te descargues con nosotros Bellita, el también tiene que sufrir

A: Bella eres una genio! Mi hermano debe pagar las consecuencias! Y tienes provisiones? Hay que sobrevivir...

B: Claro tengo provisiones, para 2 semanas, pero igual voy a estar tres dìas! Edward vuelve en una hora!

E: Que linda sorpresa se va a llevar! Van a ser los dos mejores días del mundo!

A: Van a ser de lo mejor! Puedes poner Camara Web?

B: Si ya les mando la llamada… Recibieron?

E: Ya aceptamos!

-Hola Bellita!- dijeron los dos al unisono.

-Hola Em! Hola Ali!

-Que tal tu cárcel Vip? Danos un Tour- dijo Emmet.

-Bueno aca es el baño, el balcón y….la Tv!- dije mostrando cada parte de mi cárcel "VIP".

-Esa es mi habitación!Estan mis juegos? Te recomiendo el de Barbie va de compras, yo y Alice lo jugamos siempre..- dijo Emm.

-BELLA! DONDE ESTAS?BELLA!- Ups! Llego Edward. Se escucho un grito..Emmet.

-Emmet que paso?- dije.

- Mira para atrás- dijo.

Me di vuelta y me encontré con el en mi balcón. Que suerte que ya habia cerrado las ventanas.

-Yo quiero ver esto- dijo Ali.

-Para que si ya lo viste tonta- dijo Emm.

-Pero quiero verlo de nuevo! La primera pelea!- dijo Alice.

-Cierren su hermosas boquitas, queridos hermanitos si?- dije, ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bella, que es esto?- dijo mi esposo.

-Solo quiero no hacerte daño, no quiero ser una interrupción en tu vida Edward- repeti lo mismo que el me dijo el pasado septiembre. El me miro confundido.

- Pero Bella, que hice, que dije?- hizo una pausa- Fue lo que dije acerca de no volver a tocarte no? Eso no fue nada-.

-Cierto no fue nada- repeti, cuando me dijo que lo que paso con Jasper no fue nada- Nos vemos dentro de un tiempo Edward, Te amo, pero necesito tiempo para aclarar mi mente, ojala que sobrevivas sin mi, sabiendo que puedo protegerme sola otra vez-.

-Pero Bella, mi amor, no me dejes- dijo. Mire mi laptop, y alice y emmet parecían que miraban una película.

- Hasta luego Edward- dije cerrando las cortinas.

-Bella eres una gran actriz! Mereces un grammy!- dijo Emmet.

-No tarado, es un oscar, Bella estas bien?- bufo Alice.

-Si, me siento mejor, me gustaría salir a la playa, pero si apenas toco la arena, ya lo voy a tener a mi lado de rodillas pidiendo perdón-dije, emmet y alice rieron- Lo digo de verdad, como cuando mato a mi hámster, Jaki, me estuvo pidiendo perdón toda la noche, al lado de mi ventana, hasta me trajo uno nuevo, que escapo cuando lo volvió a ver…. Alice que viste?-.

-Mira que hay en tu puerta- dijo ella.

Me levante y me acerque, habia una carta firmada por Edward. La abri:

_Amor:_

_Perdón … Pero sabes que no quiero lastimarte, no yo me perdono… Quiero que estés transformada para que de nuevo hagamos el amor, ven sal no quiero verte prisionera, me siento solo , sin nada, sin nadie en esta isla, es como si nunca hayas existido… Perdón.._

_Te amo por toda la eternidad… Edward…_

Se la mostre a los chicos, y Emmet dijo: - Es un chico bastante cursi, pero no vas a salir no?-.

-Claro que ella no va a salir, tiene ideas de los más brillantes, y Edward, lo que va hacer, UPS! No tendría que haber dicho nada… mmm… tengo que ir a lavar mi ropa.. Chao Bella!- dijo Al. Emmet y yo nos miramos confundidos.

- Como que lavar ropa? Si ella la tira-dije.

-Hay Bella… Y yo pensé que solo las rubias eran huecas- dijo Emmet.

- Con que soy hueca! – dijo Rosalie, atrás de Emmet.

-Hola amor!- dijo Emm.

-Hola Rose!- dije.

- Hola Osito! Ahora te quedas un mes sin sexo, por decir que soy hueca!- dijo ella.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo Emmet! Te invito a mi Carcel Vip.. Quieres?- dije. Rose no entendia nada- Explicale lo que paso Emmet a Rose.

No entendí nada de lo que Emmet le decía a Rosalie.

-Asi que Bella cobra venganza.. Genial!El se lo merece! Si necesitas un consejo.. Aquí estoy!- dijo Rose.

-Gracias Rose, bueno chicos me voy.. Necesito descansar, tengo hambre y sueño-.

-Que sueñes con los ositos Bellita- dijo Emm.

-Descansa bien Bells- dijo Rose dedicándome una sonrisa.

Cerre la ventana de chat, y me encontré a Edward conectado desde su laptop, nuevo estado:

_Solo, solin, solito… Ábreme la puerta.._

Yo puse en mi estado:

_Al que no lo toquen.. Que se unan a la "Carcel Vip", en Isla Esme, ya dos asociados Bella Swan y Emmet Cullen! Te quiero hermano oso! Y no vuelvas a llamar a Rose hueca!Jajaj.._

E: Bella..

B:Que quieres Edward?

E: Sale te lo pido porfavor! De que te vas a alimentar tus necesidades humanas!

B:Tengo un Friobar, un baño con jacuzzi, pantalla plana, playstation, laptop y celular, no necesito nada aparte de esta habitacion..

E: Que tengo que hacer para que salgas Bella? Dime? Te necesito Amoor!

B: Nada Edward..

E: Ya se.. Te tengo que hacer el amor, de hoy hasta dentro de 14 días?

B: No tienes que hacer N-A-D-A. Adios Edward, disfruta de la Isla.

E:De acuerdo.. Has lo que quieras…

Se desconecto. Senti que de la habitacion daban un portazo a la puerta que daba a la playa.

Me acerque a la ventana y corri un poco la cortina para ver.. Y ahí estaba, en traje de baño, cruzado de brazos, acostado mirando el crepúsculo. Mire hacia el mar y vi a un grupo de delfines cerca, se veian tan tiernos, volvi la vista a Edward estaba en posición de ataque.

-EDWARD NO!- grite horrorizada. Me vio y se acerco.

-Perdon…. Por todo- dijo agachando la cabeza.

- No mates delfines, es suficiente con los asesinos chinos- dije cerrando la cortina. Me prepare un sándwich , y me acosté en la cama, prendí la Tv, y vi Orgullo y Perjuicio, mi película favorita

Que lindo estar en la playa, jugando al ajedrez? Con Edward? Pero cuando Sali?

-Vamos sigues tu- dijo con su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

Movi una pieza, habia ganado por primera vez a Edward!- Gane!- dije y me lanze en sus brazos, comenzamos a besarnos, nos reimos sobre nuestros labios, y comenzamos a hacer…..

Me desperté.. Todo era un sueño… Queria que ese sueño fuera real….

-Bella, que sucede? Porque lloras?- dijo Edward- Tienes pesadillas?-.

- Quiero que ese sueño sea real!- grite, y empeoro mi llanto.

-Bella déjame pasar- dijo el.

-NO! VETE!-.

Agarre mi móvil y marque el numero de Alice.

-Bella, que sucede?- dijo ella.

- Tengo pesadillas, me cantarías esa canción que me cantaste esa vez en la pijamada que hiciste?Se que sueña ñoño, pero me ayudara.

- Dile a Edward.. Ah estas.. Esta bien..- empezó a tararear una nana para mi… Deje de sollozar y caí nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo…

Habia despertado hace màs de una hora, estaba desayunando una galletas con leche fría. Que hermosos cuadros tenia la habitación, muy buen gusto los de mi famila.

Me estaba sintiendo perseguida, que me miraban. Seguí mirando los cuadros y las paredes.

-Pero que rayos?- sucurrè, me acerque hasta aquel agüero en la pared. Lo estudie, y me puse a mirar a través de el. Se veìa, otra habitación, mi primera habitación, cubierta de plumas, lindos recuerdos… Estaba el celular de Edward, y su laptop, estaba prendida, la imagen que tenia de fondo, era una que nos sacamos en nuestros claro, dos días antes de la boda. Segui observando , estaba mi vestido pos-boda, sabanas abultonadas cubiertas por plumas, las sabanas se mueven? No, no se mueven. Solo era mi esposo, viendo como yo lo observaba. El tenía un aspecto demacrado, los ojos café dorados oscuros, y su cabello como siempre.

- Edward, que te sucede?-.

-Solo un poco de sed, pero no tengo ganas de cazar, me siento destrozado- bufò tocando sus dedos, y jugando con mi anillo que estaba en uno de ellos.

-Que haces con mi anillo?- dije.

-Lo encontré tirado debajo de la almohada, lo quieres?- susurro.

- Quedatelo-. Deje de mirar por ese auguero, y me sente en un sillón cerca.

-Cuando será una luna de miel? Cuando estará a mi lado? Cuando seremos uno solo? Estaba listo mi autocontrol para contenerla y hacerla mia, pero ella no quiso asi que, arrepiéntete de haber perdido lo que querías, cuando nadaremos juntos, cuando la volveré a ver en mis brazos, cuando ella vuelva a tocar mi cabello, ver cuando se ruboriza, ver sus ojos chocolates - dijo para el mismo, pero lo escuche.

-Soy tan..tan idiota y testaruda-sucurre para mi misma, me sentía tan culpable de su sufrimiento, es que era mi culpa. No se en que momento mis lagrimas cayeron, pero me sentía tan mal. Ya basta. Saldre de aquí.. Esto no me hace bien y a el menos.

Me levante, fui directo a la ducha, estuve unos 15 minutos allí. Salì me puse una bikini roja y mis lentes Ray-Ban. Abrì el balcón, y con mi toalla, salte a la arena coloque la toalla en la arena, y me acoste boca abajo, me dormi.

Me desperté recostada en una cama, tuve la esperanza de que el este abrazandome, pero no fue asì. Me di vuelta con los ojos cerrados, y abrì uno lentamente, el estaba acostado de espaldas. Me acerque y lo abraze.

-Amor, lo siento tanto, soy una tonta, no se porque lo hice, soy una estúpida humana con hormonas alteradas- dije, ya dejando escapar mis lagrimas, el se dio vuelta y me abrazo, se sentía tan calido, a pesar que el era frio.

-No digas eso Bella, yo tengo que disculparme. Lo siento, por decir lo de no volverte a tocar hasta la transformación, yo soy el que tiene miedo de hacer algo mal… Te amo

-Yo también te amo- tome su rostro entre mis manos- Quiero que repitas despues de mi..

-Bueno.

-Yo Ediie Cullen.

-Yo Ediie Cullen.

-Le prometo a Bella Cullen- Que bien sonaba de mi la palabra CULLEN.

-Le prometo a Mi Bella Cullen

-Que la amare por siempre

-Que la amare por toda la eternidad

-Y que nunca volveré a decir "Lo Siento"

- Porque?- lo mire con una ceja alzada- Y nunca volveré a decir lo siento…

Que lindo es volver a estar junto a el.

-Porque te fuiste de esa manera?- dijo mi amor

-Es que… No se, me sentía mal, como deprimida, hay no se! Me sentía abandonada

-Mi Bella- me acariciaba el cabella- lo si…

- Sola cállate y besame

El rio y me beso dulcemente. Y seguimos donde habia quedado mi sueño de la noche anterior…

* * *

**_Odio a los Chinos ¬_**

**_Les gusto? Perdon por la ortografía :S_**

**_Algun review?_**

**_Saludos pequeñas_**

**_…ShEéi¡…_**


End file.
